bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathsinger
Deathsinger Deathsingers are drows who have blended art, swordplay, and arcane magic into a harmonious whole. In battle, a Deathsinger’s lithe movements and subtle tactics seem beautiful, belying their deadly martial efficiency. Deathsingers are champions of the Drow way of life. Multiclass fighter/wizards can become Deathsingers most easily, though any elf who can wield a martial weapon and cast arcane spells can become a bladesinger. Deathsinging ranger/wizards or rogue/wizards are not unknown. Most Deathsingers work alone, sufficient unto themselves, but in larger communities they sometimes have the opportunity to fight together in the same combat. Deathsingers are normally trained singly by another Deathsinger, and the concept of anything as formalized as a Deathsinger school is an absurd notion to them. Requirements: Feats: Combat Casting, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Weapon Focus (Longsword or Rapier) Base Attack Bonus: +5 Race: Drow or Half-Drow Alignment: Any evil (or any good if worshiper of EiIistraee). Deity: Any god of the Dark Seldarine. Spellcasting: Able to cast arcane spells of 1st level (Wizard or Sorc only). Skills: Concentration 4, Perform 4, Tumble 2 Class Features: - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Reflex, Will. - Weapon Proficiencies: None - Armor Proficiencies: Light. - Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Lore: Arcana, Lore: History, Lore: Local, Lore: Nobility & Royalty, Perform, Spellcraft, Tumble. Special : a Bladesinger straying from the required alignment or deity automatically loses his abilities, those are automatically restored if the Bladesinger meets the requirements again. Class Abilities: Level 1: Bladesong Style, Spellcasting Progression Level 2: Skill focus Lore : Local Level 3: Level 4: Bonus Feat Level 5: Level 6: Song of Celerity Level 7: Level 8: Weakening Cloud Level 9: Level 10: Greater Spellsong - Spellcasting: At every odd level and 10th level you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Deathsinger, you must decide which class gains the increased casting ability. - Bladesong Style: When wielding a longsword or rapier and having nothing in the off-hand, a bladesinger gains a dodge bonus to Armor Class equal to half her class level, up to a maximum of half her Intelligence bonus. If the bladesinger wears medium or heavy armor, she loses all benefits of the bladesong style. This bonus will not stack with the AC bonus granted by Invisible Blade or Duelist. - Skill focus Lore : Local: A Deathsinger is immersed in the traditions and the ways of his people as part of his training. - Song of Celerity (Ex): A Deathsinger can imbue his sword with any hostile spell he memorized, only one spell at a time can be imbued within the weapon. It is cast at the target on a successful melee attack. - Weakening Cloud: A Deathsinger of 8th level is taught the spell Weakening Cloud. Specifics : Daze Effect, AC penalty -2, AB penalty -2, Fortitude Save for not beeing dazed and halfing the other effects. DC is 5 + Deathsinger levels + Spellcasting Ability modifier. Duration: 1 round per Deathsinger level. This ability can be used two times per day. - Greater Spellsong (Ex): A bladesinger of 10th level ignores arcane spell failure chances when wearing light armor. - Bonus Feat: At 4th level, the bladesinger gets a bonus feat. These feats must be drawn from the following list: any reserve feat, Blind-fight, Feint, One Hander, Deadly Defense, Disarm, Improved Critical (Weapon), Improved Disarm, Mobility, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class